NFLRZ: Shattered Hearts
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place a week after season 1) A group of Rusherz are thrown to a rescue mission of life and death when they discovered a fatal heart infection that will kill him and a snowstorm brewing as well.


Shattered Heart

_Something was wrong. Even though Sudden Death was defeated, the core was put back together and the sixs Rusherz returned to normal...The 31 Rusherz felt that something was wrong with a particular Panther. Ever since Claw and the five other Rusherz (Steed, Rampage, Pillage, Stampede and Spot) returned, Claw began to look...pale. He has bent over multiple time, sometimes even falling to his knees, breathing laborly and clutching his chest. The Rusherz and his team always asked if he was Okay...but Claw would response with the same answer._

Claw: I-I'm just-just tired...for some reason..

* * *

_Bank of America Stadium, snow storm warning..._

_It's been a week since the Super bowl and Sudden Death defeat. Cyclops, Spot, Freefall, Rampage and Liberty were visiting Claw again to see if he's o.k. Since it was very cold and the forecast called for a blizzard in the Northern/eastern areas, from Carolina to Ohio, they wore their winter gear. After searching for a while, it appeared the Panther Rusher was no where in site. This in turn got the group concern and worry._

Liberty: *_Concern; Worry_* Any signs of Claw?

Cyclops: *_Concern; Worry_* Nope... Where could that Panther be?

_Just as he said that, Running back Armanti Edwards of the Panthers came in._

Spot: *!* Armanti!

Armanti Edwards: *_Sees the group running up to him; Concerned_* Whoa, boys, what'cha doing here?

Rampage: We're looking for Claw. Ya seen him?

Armanti Edwards: Sorry boys, last i heard he was heading towards the woods to take a walk yesterday...He's been gone all night.

Freefall: *_Very worried_* T-Thank you...Come on guys.

_The group run out of the stadium, more worried and a little panicked._

* * *

_The forest, snowing, hours later..._

_The wind howled as the small group of Rusherz stopped to rest. They looked around and saw that the scenery was a bit different for Carolina standards._

Liberty: *_Sighs_* This is nuts...Rampage, how long have we been looking?

Rampage: *_Looks at his NFL wrist-watch, and turns it on to a map and the time: Stunned_* Whoa!

Spot: What is it Ramp? *_Rampage Nickname*_

Rampage: It's 4:45 PM...And we're not in Carolina anymore-we're in the woods back in the Canton area!

Liberty: WHAT?! *_Rubs his back head_* How-an-and W-We were looking that long and far?

Freefall: I have no idea how we got back here, we took a turn at a tree and must of jumped through a portal back here, same must have happened to Claw... but it seems like we have been searching for a while Lib-*_Looks around_* Hey where Cyclops?

Cyclops: *_Panicked; Screams in horror_* SWEET- CLAW!?

_Hearing Cyclops scream in pure horror was enough to get the four Rusherz up on their feet and ran over a small hill. The nearly lost their footing once they saw Cyclops, kneeling next to a mud spotted Claw. Claw was caught underneath a fallen tree and he looked scared out of his life._

Spot: *_Scared_* CLAW! *_Runs up to him_* Claw what happened?!

Claw: *_Shivering;face down_* I-I got caught, the wind snapped the tree, r-roots and all.

_The other three caught up._

Claw: *_Shivering;face down_* What are you all doing in Carolina anyway?

Freefall: Looking for you, and your in the Canton area.

Claw: *_Shivering;face down;*_!*

Liberty: Rampage-

Rampage: Already ahead of you! *_Runs to the tree and ram it away_*

Liberty: Great job Rampage! *_Kneels next to Claw; Worried_* Claw, are you o.k?

_Claw looked up, and the others gasped. Claw had blood dripping off of his mouth and his hand gripping his chest in pain._

Claw: *_pain_* N-no...it hurts-

_Cyclops lays Claw's head on his lap, Spot holding his hand. Everyone was very concerned for their friend._

Liberty: *_Concern_* What hurts?

Claw: *_pain_* My H-He-hear-heart...*_Eyes falling;turning pale_* so, tired.

Spot: *_Little scared_* Lib! We have to do something **NOW**. Claw-he might be-he could...*_He couldn't bare to say the words_*

Cyclops: Spot's right. If we try go back the hall of fame, portal or not, it could make his heart worse, or even kill him. Claw needs help now, and *_Sees snows picking up_* we need to find shelter for the night.

_Liberty nods, then looks around to see a large old cabin, still in stable and good condition._

Liberty: Over there, that cabin would be good. Freefall, can you pick up Claw and see what you can do?

Freefall: Sure...*_Walks over to Claw, who was shivering in pain and moaning, then picks him up gently_* Just hang in there a bit longer Claw.

_Cyclops, Spot, and Rampage fallowed, just as the storm arrived._

* * *

_Cabin, few minutes later..._

_Liberty opened the door and looked inside. The place looked huge, but abandon and whoever the previous owner was left everything however. More or less of a good thing for the situation at hand._

Liberty: *_Ushers the others in_*All clear..looks like no one been here for a few days though.

_Liberty goes to the hearth, puts some logs in and lights it, then returns to the group then proceeds to take off their winter gear. Claw was the first and then was laid on the wooden table. The others quickly took theirs off, and then walk to Claw,where Freefall was checking on him._

Freefall: Just breathe, okay Claw.

_Claw did, but it turned out to be difficult with the pain in his chest and the feeling of faint. Liberty came over, he was thankful that Freefall was a professional in the medical field, as in years past they need more medical attention when it was too serious or too late to go to the hospital._

Liberty: Freefall...is he gonna be o.k?

Freefall: I-I...-_sighs_\- I don't think he will, I-I listen to his heart beat and-well, remember when Claw joined K-9, Grizzly and Peg-Leg to save Ish?

Liberty: Yeah, what's-*_Eyes widen;horrified;realization_* You don't think Sudden Death-

Freefall: I think he messed with Claw's body when he was a Blitzbot as punishment for freeing Ish...Claw's heart is infected from the inside.

_Cyclops, Spot, and Rampage had looks of horror._

Rampage: C-C-Ca-Can you save him?

Freefall: *_Looks away_* Yes-

Spot: Freefall, is there something your not telling us?

Freefall: Well, the only way to save Claw would be-*_Looks at Claw sadly_* A heart transplant.

Cyclops: Heart Transplant...Freefall, if ya haven't noticed, we don't have a extra heart.

Freefall: *_Touches his wrist-watch and a covered Jar appears; Holds it_* Yes, we do. Back on Cordalion, during the war, alot of Rusherz who were about to die gave me one final thing.

_Cyclops, Spot, Rampage and Liberty looked confused, till Liberty lifted the sheet, then drops it back down._

Liberty: Oh man...Freefall, how?

Freefall: Final wish i guess. Anyway, you know I have everything we need for the operation, I just need-

_A load click was heard and Cyclops, Spot, Freefall, Rampage and Liberty turned to see two figures bundled up with the wind and snow behind them, Freefall sets the jar on a safe five Rusherz got into positions to fight, ready to protect their ailing friend._

Figure: *_closes the door_* WHOA WHOA WHOA there Lib! It's us! *_Both figures removes their winter gear; Revels to be Blow-Torch (the one talking) and Swoop_*

_All five Rusherz calmed down._

Rampage: *_Ticked_* YOU TWO SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!

Swoop: Sorry. We didn't see you come back so me and Blow-Torch went out to look for you guys.

Blow-Torch: But you weren't in Carolina so we decided to check the woods there and then the one here before-

Claw: *_pain; hard time breathing; gripping his chest_* Gah!

_Blow-Torch and Swoop now noticed the air-choking Claw, and their faces turned from confused to horror._

Blow-Torch/(Swoop): *_Fear_* What the- (Oh my gosh...)

Claw: *_pain; hard time breathing_* ..h-heart...Hurts...C-Can't- *_gasping for air_*

Blow-Torch: *_Scared_* Claw?!

Swoop: *_Tears forming; Fear_*

Freefall: *_Turns to Claw; panic_* OH CRAP! *_Runs over to Him_* Claw? CLAW?!

Liberty: *_Panicked_* CLAW! HANG ON!

Cyclops: *_Panicked_* Breathe Claw, please!

Rampage: *_Panicked_* Claw! Stay awake!

Spot: *_Panicked_* PLEASE! I don't want to lose you, too!

_Claw vision faded in and out, blood dripping out of his mouth. Freefall, in a state of panic, gets out a Syringe fild with liquid...anesthesia. _

Freefall: *_Panicked; Hold Syringe over Claw's Chest_* THERE IS NO WAY WERE LOSING YOU AGAIN! *_Stabs Claw with the Syringe, administering the anesthesia_*

_Claw's eyes widen and he let out a large gasp. Before he began to fall unconscious he looked to the others._

Claw: *_pain_* If-I don't-m-make it...T-Take care of-Of *_falls unconscious_* S-p-o-t.

_The Sixs Rusherz looked in sorrow, Freefall collapsing to his knees in sweat and Spot fainted._

Freefall: *_Looks at Swoop_* Swoop...c-can you help me...

Swoop: *_Still stunned as to what just transpired_* I'll help you, but your gonna tell us what's going on.

Freefall: *_Nods, then looks at the other_* You guys mind waiting somewhere?

Cyclops: Sure, the living room is next door. *_Noticed the unconscious Spot, then picks him up_* Poor kid.

* * *

_Two hours later,_

_Cyclops, Spot, Blow-Torch, Rampage and Liberty were waiting near the fireplace, Spot still out. Cyclop was rubbing the Jaguar Rusher's back gentle. Liberty had just finish filling in the events to Blow-Torch and now the Steel City Rusher was worried for the panther. Finally, Freefall and Swoop came in. Liberty quickly walked up to Freefall as Swoop walked over to Blow-Torch, as he as well heard about the events during the surgery._

Liberty: I-Is he-Did Claw-

Freefall: *_Sigh of relief; weak and tired; Smile_* Huge success. He'll be fine now.

_Th small group sighed in relief and they smiled, Cyclops gentle shaking Spot. Spot woke up._

Spot:*_Worried_* Is Claw-

Cyclops: Yep...He survived.

_Spot was smiling in relief. Freefall ushered the other to a bedroom, and opened the door. There laid Claw on the bed, his chest in a cast and presumed to be in a unconscious state. What made the group more relieved, was that the panther's chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm._

Freefall: He should wake up in a few days... I have to admit though*_Embarrassed_* I gave Claw way too much anesthesia.

Swoop: It's Okay, so long as he is breathing and his heart beating. Not to mention the amount of pain he endure for a week, Claw needs rest.

Blow-Torch: Good point, not to mention...*_Looks outside to the snow storm_* We might be here for a while. *_There was silence for a minute, till a __**beeping **__sound came from Blow-Torch wrist-watch_; _Answers it_* Hello?

_The caller reveled to be Scream, Bolt, and Ish._

Ish: _Blow-Torch? Are you and Swoop Okay?_

Scream: _You haven't come back yet?_

Bolt: _Did you find the others?_

Blow-Torch: *_Worried_* Yeah, we found them...I-It's a long story.

_He turned to the others, Spot curled up next to Claw._

* * *

_Two days later,_

_The storm was still there, but it was calm. The Rusherz in the cabin were still waiting for the recovering Panther to wake up. Rampage was checking Claw to see if their were any changes._ _He then saw something._

Claw: *_Sleeping; ear twitched_*

Rampage: *_Gasp_* Guys! I think Claw's waking up!

_Cyclops, Spot, Blow-Torch,Freefall ,Swoop and Liberty came quickly over to the bedside. Claw was squirming._

Spot: Why is he squirming?

Freefall: Probably get his muscles moving since he hasn't used them in two days.

Swoop: Hey, hey guys. Look.

_Claw stops and he opens his eyes half way. _

Claw: *_Tired_* W-What-

Spot: *_Hugs him softly; Tears of joy_* Don't **EVER **scare me like that every again!

Claw: S-Spot...*_Looks at Freefall_* did, did the operation-

Freefall: Yeah, it was successful.

_Claw sighed wearily, Spot hugged his head gently. Suddenly, They hear knock. Cyclops goes to the door and opens it._

Cyclops: *_Surprise_* GUYS! Come look who here!

_The group went to the door to see Pack bundled up in his own winter gear and-_

Liberty: *_Shock_* You brought an army of snow plows?!

Pack: When we all heard what happened to Claw from Blow-Torch, there was no way we let this slide OR let you guys track home in this weather. I tired to get through the snow, but this is even too much for me. So Ish's Dad manage to get some help. Over 20 of these bad boys did just the trick to get through the snow.

Blow-Torch: *_In awe_* Well, uhhh...Wow.

Freefall: *_Puts his hand on Blow-Torch's shoulder; Smiles_* I think now is a good time as any to head home.

_They all agreed, Freefall went back in to retrieve Claw, who had fallen back asleep, picking him up and joining the others._

* * *

_HOK, Rusherz Quarters,_

_Claw squinted as he opened his eyes again. He looked around; Deep blue walls, Midnight black carpet, and a small desk. He was laying in a bed with his teams colors. Claw pieced it together._

Claw: *_Weakly_* I-I'm home...

_Claw slowly tried to sit up, only for a surge of stinging pain to roll up him, causing him to hiss in pain. This did, however, manage to be heard from Liberty, Freefall and Spot, who rushed into the room. Claw could do nothing but smile._

Claw: *_Smiles Weakly_* Heh, hey guys...

Liberty: *_Walks over along with Freefall and Spot_* Hey Claw, how are you feeling?

Claw: Little sore, but it is better than the pain from before. H-How did we get back?

Freefall: Apparently everyone working in the HOK caught word of what happened to you, so Pack with the help of Lgt. Taylor, got some help in order for us to get back.

Claw: *_Chuckles_*

Liberty: What's so funny?

Claw: *_Turns to them with a warm smile_* I'm just glad I have one great family.

_The three Rusherz smiled, as Spot jump onto the bed curling next to Claw's side. Claw ruffles Spot's head._

Spot: *_Chuckles_* Ohh man, what Pack and Matt did would be a site on the sports channel. I can see the headlines now 'Packer Rusher plows his way to victory to save fellow Rusherz'.

Claw: It would have been cool to see Pack rolling downtown Canton with an army of snow plows.

Freefall: We got a nice view of that inside one of them. *_Smiles softly_* Everyone was worried about you.

Claw: I bet they were...*_Looks away a bit_* I-I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I-You guys just got over the battle against Sudden Death last week and then...

Liberty: *_Places hand on shoulder_* No. Don't you blame yourself for what happened. What Sudden Death did...was unjust and horrible, especially as a punishment for saving Ish. You done nothing wrong with what had happened. *_Gentle hugs him_* We're just glad that you are okay and healing now.

Spot: *_Hugs Claw_* I'm just glad that my brother is okay.

Freefall: *_Hugs Claw_* We all are.

_Claw eyes filled with tears as he hugged back, smiling. He missed this most of all. The feeling of warmth, the comfort of friends, the love from his family. He wouldn't trade this feeling for the universe. His new heart beated in agreement._

**The **

**End**


End file.
